The present invention relates to a strip structure intended to be attached to a flange, for example a flange on a motor vehicle. More particularly the present relates to a flange finisher intended to be attached to a flange on a motor vehicle and having a weatherstrip for the purpose of sealing.
Flange finishers for use in the automotive industry are well known. Flange finishers are employed to protect, seal and provide a more pleasing appearance to the edges of flanges, pinchwelds and the like such as are often found on automotive vehicle bodies and protective head gear. Flange finishers are also used to support a weatherstrip to seal doors, windows, trunk lids and so forth in automotive vehicles. Flange finishers generally have a U-shaped body comprising a web region joining two sidewall regions to form a U-shaped channel with a plurality of ribs extending from each side region toward the interior of the channel. The ribs are adapted to grip an associated flange edge when the flange finisher is forced thereon. Examples of flange finishers are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,188,765 Feb. 19, 1980 to Jackson; 4,092,813 June 6, 1978 to Eggert; 4,318,249 Mar. 9, 1982 to Landreth; 4,324,826 Apr. 13, 1982 to Ginster; and 4,348,443 Sept. 7, 1982 to Hein.
Although flange finishers are known in the art there remains a need for flange finishers which are improved with respect to ease of installation and resistance to removal. Ideally, a flange finisher would require little force for installation and yet, once installed, would be securely retained onto the flange edge and strongly resistant to removal from the flange edge. Thus, in accordance with the present invention a flange finisher is provided which can be fitted to a flange without undue force and yet has increased resistance to removal from the flange once fitted thereon. A flange finisher of the present invention has a pair of side walls joined by a web portion to form a U-shaped channel. Extending from one side wall into the channel are a plurality of small ribs. Extending from the other side wall into the channel and in opposition to the small ribs is a long foot wall which carries a plurality of ridges. Further understanding of the present invention will be had from the following disclosure.